


two for the price of one

by georgiehensley



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Implied Relationships, M/M, Riding, They're all consenting adults, Threesome - M/M/M, absolutely no underage, seriously i pictured the adult actors while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: pedro gets an idea while fucking freddy. they all relish in the pleasure of it.





	two for the price of one

**Author's Note:**

> my first legit smut and it's for my latest hyperfixation. it's destiny!
> 
> i added an nsfw channel to my freebat server and of course it took a good 24hrs or so before the idea of dp came up. i couldn't stop thinking about it so i wrote it. ta da!

“ _ fuck _ ,” freddy groans as he moves up and down on pedro’s cock, the man underneath him meeting him each time with a thrust of his hips. freddy’s head falls into chest, a sheen of sweat coating his skin, his curls wild and messy from when pedro gripped his head while he fucked his mouth. 

off to the side, billy sits, naked, watching, his hand on his own cock, jerking himself off in time with their thrusts. freddy and pedro almost forgot about him, lost in their own world. only when billy lets out a particularly loud moan, pedro’s gaze falls onto him, and he gets an idea.

gently, he places a hand on the back of freddy’s neck to pull him down to his level, whispering something in his ear that billy misses. in response, freddy nods feverishly, his gaze flickering over to billy. pedro glances back over at him as well.

“off,” he says simply. billy meets his gaze and immediately takes his hand off his cock. pedro grins. “come over here and help us.”

“help you?” billy echoes, standing anyway, stepping towards the end of the bed. “like, you want me to get freddy off?”

“no,” pedro says. “fuck him. at the same time as me.”

“you mean…” billy says, eyes widening when the realization dawns on him. “is that safe? can freddy handle it?”

“yes, yes, i can take it,” freddy says. “please, billy,  _ please. _ i need you in me.  _ both _ of you.” 

billy glances towards pedro, concern still on his face. pedro nods. billy relaxes.

“okay,” he agrees.

it takes a healthy amount of more lube, but soon freddy finds himself with pedro holding his cheeks apart as billy fingers him alongside pedro’s cock. he feels so open and exposed but  _ so, so good. _ not too long later, the head of billy’s cock nudges against his entrance, sliding against pedro’s.

“are you sure?” billy asks one last time. freddy nods.

“ _ yes _ ,” he says. billy slides in and  _ oh,  _ freddy is in  _ heaven _ . he  _ whines _ , crying out in pleasure, eyes so blown, his brown irises are almost nonexistent. billy and pedro hold him in place as they do all the work, each of them thrusting into freddy, who’s lost in the pleasure of it all.

freddy comes first, followed closely by billy, and finally, pedro. both slide out of him and pedro helps lay freddy down next to him on the mattress as billy grabs a discarded pair of underwear (he isn't quite sure whose it is), using it to wipe the cum off freddy’s stomach.

“that was amazing,” freddy says when he finds his voice again and billy lies down on his other side, kissing his sweaty forehead. “we  _ have _ to do that again.” billy and pedro glance at each other.

“maybe,” pedro says with a smirk.

“i call the middle next time,” billy says. pedro laughs and freddy grins.

“ _ that _ can be arranged,” he says.


End file.
